


Fetish For Her Love

by imkibalicious



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fetish, First Smut Fic, I don't know what I'm doing..., Just smut, Selena Gomez - Freeform, Smut, because why not, bechloe - Freeform, god help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imkibalicious/pseuds/imkibalicious
Summary: Bechloe one-shot inspired by Selena Gomez's "Fetish".





	Fetish For Her Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is, well, very nasty. Jk.  
> Also dedicated to this one bitch who keeps asking me to write smut fics for her, piss off now.

 

 

 

 _Knock knock.  
  
  
  
_ Which is kind of ironic because at the top of Amy and Beca's shared room, there is no door. But **some nerd** insists in making her presence known by acting like a child - mostly when she's around the aspiring DJ, really. And Beca can't help the half-smile that's tugging at one corner of her lips once she spots bouncy red hair first, and then lustrous blue eyes gazing in her direction as she turns back to her laptop, saving the mix she's been working on all day since lunch.  
  
  
  
And she knows this isn't one of those stupid 'knock knock' jokes - God knows she hates those - but she goes with it anyway and finally speaks up, pulling the headphones down and away from her ears, coincidentally leaving them to rest around her neck now. "Who's there?"  
  
  
  
The younger of the two watches the redhead walk from the top of the staircase to Beca's bed, where she leaves a pile of the DJ's plaids and skinny jeans - and Beca figures it's Chloe's week to do everyone's laundry. Because living in a house full of college girls can be troublesome, so rules are most definitely necessary.  
  
  
  
Then she hears Chloe's signature giggle that erupts from her chest the minute Beca asks the question and the brunette can't help herself but smile a little bit wider than before as she turns on her chair, now able to get a full view of her best friend. Because she simply loves to make Chloe smile. Loves it even more when she gets a giggle or a laugh out of the redhead - the kind that brings tears to the corner of her eyes and makes it hard to breathe. Right now though, she'll settle for this. And for Chloe's reply.  
  
  
  
  
"It's your favourite person in the world, well of course!"  
  
  
  
  
She hears Chloe say a little too matter-of-factly while beaming in Beca's direction. Something that has the brunette shaking her head and rolling her eyes while turning her attention back to her laptop. And Chloe must have thought Beca was busy before she walked in, because she speaks up again. "Oh. You can keep doing your thing, I think I lost my keys somewhere around here last night."  
  
  
  
  
And the confession makes Beca's eyes grow three sizes their original size, because of _last night_.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 _A pair of tipsy Bellas at the end of the night after a Trebles party, can only mean trouble. Especially when said pair has ridiculous chemistry between them, such as Beca and Chloe.  
_ _  
  
  
And it's not the first time they're doing this. No, this has happened many times before. Mainly after a couple of drinks or after a childish game of truth or dare that has both of them burning up on the inside.  
  
  
  
_ _Right now? Chloe can barely see a thing while Beca's mind is just extremely foggy, clearly not as drunk as the redhead. But drunk enough to allow her best friend to drag her back home and away from the crowded party because 'they could be doing something a lot more fun', and Beca wouldn't fight against Chloe's bedroom eyes. She simply couldn't even if she tried.  
  
_  
  
_Such suggestion had led them to Beca's bed, with a very topless Chloe on top of her which didn't help her current state. Drunk and longing for relief didn't mix well, and those were the factors that had the brunette grinding up against her best friend's thigh in a failed attempt to seek out for some contact. Something that had the brunette growl under her heavy breath and throwing her head back against her pillow in frustration.  
  
  
_  
  
_"You either get rid of those pants or whatever that it is that you have in your pocket."_  
  
  
  
  
_And said painful object had, indeed, been Chloe's house keys - which she ended up tossing away somewhere, not missing a single heartbeat._  
  
  
  
_It didn't matter much though, because by the end of the night, she wasn't really wearing anything besides a thin layer of sweat that screamed "I had a great time with my best friend for the millionth time!!!"._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Beca was too lost in her own memories from the previous night, so she was thankful for Chloe's singing voice coming from the inside of the closet at the back of the room, which eventually brought her back to the now. However, what didn't help her current situation and state of mind, was the sultry tone attached to the redhead's voice. And those lyrics.  
  
  
  
  
 _Reaching your limit_  
  
_Say you're reaching your limit_  
  
_Going over your limit_  
  
_But I know you can't quit it  
  
  
  
  
"Shake it off, Mitchell"_, she desperately tried to tell herself, but she knew better.  
  
  
  
And the next thing Beca knows, she's watching Chloe's reflection in the mirror sitting at her desk and what she witnesses next takes her breath away. Leaves her completely speechless and looking as ridiculous as she's feeling.  
  
  
  
  
_Something about me_  
  
_Got you hooked on my body_  
  
_Take you over and under and twisted up  
  
Like origami  
  
  
  
  
_ By now, Chloe had bent down. Backside lifted up in the air as she shakes her hips to the final lyrics of the verse and Beca could only assume the redhead is looking for the keys under the bed, but **fuck sake** , she isn't really paying attention to that - in fact, she had stopped paying attention to anything at all but Chloe, the second the redhead walked into the room.  
  
  
  
  
_I'm not surprised_  
  
_I sympathize_  
  
_I can't deny_  
  
_Your appetite  
  
  
  
  
_ In a way - and **not**  in a creepy one - Beca wants Chloe to keep 'performing'. She realizes she's enjoying this way too much, and it's not like this is rare because Chloe is cheerfulness in person. Never a dull moment around the girl. So it's only natural for the girl to break into song, be it while she's getting ready, in the shower, cooking, ... But right now, it **feels** different. Because nobody else is witnessing **this.  
  
  
  
** **This** is for Beca and she wants to carve this moment in the back of her mind so she can go back to this moment whenever she wishes to.  
  
  
  
But the other side of her - the logical and coherent side of her - has been telling her to get a grip and stop watching. Stop feeling these things for her best friend, **because** of said best friend. This sudden need to reach out and just **touch**. And she isn't sure if she'd rather touch her own ridiculous self or give the redhead something that'd have her begging for more by the time Beca was done with her, and _"God, what is happening to me?"_.  
  
  
  
  
_You got a fetish for my love_  
  
_I push you out and you come right back_  
  
_Don't see a point in blaming you_  
  
_If I were you I'd do me too-_  
  
  
  
  
"Oh! Found them!", the exclamation was followed by another giggle which would have Beca smiling or rolling her eyes in another occasion, but right now she's too busy trying to recompose herself, trying to shake all these images and thoughts away whilst having her elbows pressed against her desk and her face burried in her hands.  
  
  
  
She's too busy to even notice Chloe coming up behind her.  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Becs? Everything alright?"  
  
  
  
  
With wide eyes and a shake of her head, Beca finally looks up at Chloe - and what a mistake that had been. "No, yeah, I- Totes fine!", and if she wanted to make a bigger fool of herself, she possibly couldn't.  
  
  
  
Not right now when her heart is racing this fast. When her lungs are struggling to get some oxygen inside. When her cheeks are flushed red.  
  
  
  
And...  
  
  
  
  
"Your pupils are extremely dilated.", the redhead says softly. A wicked grin dancing on her lips now as she turns Beca's chair back around, trapping the brunette by pressing her hands to the arm rests. "Did you know that?", she arches a single eyebrow and the previous grin that has been dancing on her lips had now been replaced by a smug smirk. Something that had Beca **finally** reaching out in a more desperate way than she'd like to admit.  
  
  
  
Slim arms lunge forward, wrapping themselves around Chloe's elegant waist and forcing the redhead to straddle Beca on the chair.  
Chloe is surprised, yes, but **definitely** not complaining.  
  
  
  
And maybe she shouldn't feel this surprised though because, yes, she had meant to sound as sultry as she did while singing such song. And she did choose to dance in a provocative way because, deep down, she knew Beca would end up watching her. And she also knew she had this effect on the brunette every since they locked gazes at the Activities Fair a few years ago. But she never expected Beca to reach out and give in to her desires because she is one of the most (if not **the most** ) reserved individuals Chloe has ever crossed paths with.  
  
  
  
But she was glad she got to see this side of Beca.  
  
  
  
The side that had the brunette leaning up to catch Chloe's lips in a heated kiss, and as desperate as it is, it isn't sloppy - it's never been. It's perfect and it leaves Chloe feeling like she's about to combust if Beca doesn't change her game soon.  
  
  
  
It's this side of Beca that has Chloe whimpering against her lips whenever the brunette slides her hands down to the redhead's backside, squeezing and tightening her grip on the older of the two, and pressing their bodies flush in the process. Something that forces Chloe to break the kiss, only to press her forehead to Beca's so she can catch her breath.  
  
  
  
But Beca is having none of that.  
  
  
  
Instead, she has other plans. Plans that include drawing a path of open-mouthed kisses that go from Chloe's jawline to her collarbone where Beca bites down and sinks her teeth into soft flesh. Allows her arousal to consume her and puts her all into the action, alternating between sucking to leave a bruise, and licking to soothe the pain.  
  
  
  
And surely, Chloe's reaction doesn't go unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  
"Bec...", it's soft and desperate and perfect. It makes Beca's stomach roll and do a backflip. It leaves her doe-eyed as she admires Chloe's intoxicated expression while she tries to regain control of herself and of her basic body functions. It brings a confident and knowing smirk to her lips because she's well aware that this is all for her. **Because** of her. And it's enough to make her want more.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?", and the question alone has Chloe fluttering her eyes open while she licks her lips, taking her sweet time to take in Beca's flushed expression. She looks like she's trying to process Beca's question, word by word, and that thought alone has Beca's smirk growing wider. However, the ginger's next move has Beca's smirk slapped right out of her face like somebody just told you the worst news of your life.  
  
  
  
  
Except this is **kind of** the best.  
  
  
  
  
That's when Chloe brings one hand to rest on top of one of Beca's, guiding it past the waistband of her gym shorts and press it exactly against her underwear, exactly where she **needs** her. And said underwear is anything but dry at this point, and the feel of it against slim fingers has a low moan slip past the brunette's lips and against the redhead's skin. "Shit..."  
  
  
  
  
Chloe is quick to shut her eyes once again as her free hand tangles itself in dark locks of hair, as if she's holding onto dear life. "Shut u-", the command is interrupted by a much louder moan than Beca's, while the brunette begins tracing gentle circles against the redhead's bundle of nerves and applying just the right amount of pressure to have Chloe squirming under her touch, pressing further into Beca as they start moving as one.  
  
  
  
And Beca's at loss for words.  
  
  
  
The fact that she's got her best friend worked up with just a couple of kisses makes her feel ridiculously proud of herself. Because this is Chloe Beale we're talking about.  
Chloe, who is thoughtful and selfless but also perverse and wicked in her own unique way. And that's what has Beca thinking about her all day when she's away at her internship or whenever they're apart for whatever reason. The thought of Chloe alone makes her knees turn to jello and it leaves an unbearable ache between her legs until they see each other again. And maybe these aren't thoughts or feelings you should have towards your best friend but that's a line and label they've overcome a while ago back at the retreat when Chloe had suggested 'experimenting' with Beca. That's why **this** started, and for once, Beca is thankful for having spent those days at the retreat.  
  
  
  
Chloe's head drops tiredly next to Beca's, panting heavily into the shorter girl's ear and her body decides to reply with a shiver running down her spine combined with goosebumps all over her petite body. She hasn't stopped moving since Chloe had guided her inside her clothing, but she's done playing and she's done waiting for what she **truly** wants.  
  
  
  
She wants to hear her best friend come undone for her. **Because** of her. She wants to feel it. She wants to see it with her own eyes. But first, a diversion.  
  
  
  
Because Beca knows they're not alone in the house, which is only natural when you share a house with other nine girls beside yourself. And that realization makes Beca withdraw her other hand that's been resting on Chloe's backside and reach behind the chair until she feels her laptop under her hand.  
  
  
  
Firstly, she unplugs her headphones from where they've been plugged in all day, and then she finds the tab key with ease - having years of experience with mixing and all - which she presses down on until the mix she's been working on starts playing.  
  
  
  
And the look of confusion on Chloe's face is priceless when she turns her attention back to the redhead.  
  
  
  
  
"Don't look at me like that.", a soft chuckle escapes her lips as she lifts herself up slightly from the chair, only to press her lips to the redhead's briefly. "I doubt we're alone in the house.", she begins to explain and Chloe gives a single understanding nod of her head. However, when Beca's free hand finds red locks of hair and pulls firmly at them, forcing the older Bella to lean down, Chloe whimpers and Beca continues, whispering. "And I want to hear you. Loud and clear.", and before Chloe could see it coming, Beca's other hand is pushing her underwear aside in one swift motion, immediately dipping two digits into her depths. A move that has the redhead crying out loudly through the music playing in the background and Beca is feeling quite proud of herself for coming up with such an idea.  
  
  
  
Of course, she's also proud for dragging such sound out of Chloe.  
  
  
  
And that's when she realizes, she should probably turn the volume up a little. Which she immediately does when the redhead starts moving ever so impatiently against the brunette's touch.  
  
  
  
It doesn't take long for the two to find a matching rhythm with one another. From experience with each other, obviously.  
  
  
  
Since the retreat and the beginning of their adventure together in the search of Chloe's sexuality, the two have grown so used to each other's body language to the point where they could read each other from a mile away. And just from one look, one knew exactly what the other one wanted.  
  
  
  
And right now? With the way that Chloe is gripping Beca's shoulders and moaning into her ear?  
  
  
  
Beca knows she **needs**  more.  
  
  
  
So she doesn't hesitate to give the redhead what she wants, and quickly adds a third digit to move with the other two, to which Chloe replies to with a breathless _"Fuck..."_ , and a jerk of her hips against the brunette's touch.  
  
  
  
But she isn't about to stop here either. Not at all.  
  
  
  
Instead, she turns her wrist around just so that she can keep moving inside the redhead **and** apply pressure with her thumb against the sensitive bud that Beca feels is throbbing with burning desire and pleasure. The sensation alone has Beca biting down on her own bottom lip and furrowing her brows as she picks up her pace, gradually thrusting into the redhead harder and faster until the Bella above her is struggling to catch her breath.  
  
  
  
  
"Bec- _ah_!, ohmygod-", and the words just encourage the brunette to keep moving despite her [almost] numb hand, whilst her free one presses against the small of Chloe's back and into her spine, where she's holding the redhead in place.  
  
  
  
  
And the sounds she's getting from her best friend blare into her ears as sweetly as ever. Delicate but needy. The perfect combination, Beca thinks, and right now the only thing she needs so she can feel 100% proud of herself is to watch **and** feel Chloe break down for her.  
  
  
  
Which, she knows, shouldn't take much longer. The approval is right.... there...  
  
  
  
  
"Sh-hit Bec, I...", the words fall from the redhead's lips as breathleassly as ever and Beca leans closer to place a gentle kiss to Chloe's throat. And that's where her untrapped hand travels to, squeezing slighty at the sides, knowing exactly that's going to be the last drop for Chloe but, at the same time, knowing exactly what she's doing - also careful not to harm the redhead where she had her surgery during Beca's freshman year.  
  
  
  
  
She knows she's not supposed to push down exactly in the middle, but instead, squeeze the sides. Just enough to stop some of the oxygen from reaching the brain, and thus, estimulating and increasing the current pleasure. It's not something Beca knew before their little experiment, but being intimate with Chloe Beale has its perks. She always wants to get to the bottom of everything. She likes to know her partner and she opens up easily to the other person about her likes and dislikes. Which is great. Beca's lucky and she knows that.  
  
  
  
And after finding just the exact amount of pressure in all places - both south **and** north - Beca feels Chloe's body grow rigid. She feels her inhale sharply right next to her ear and Beca has to pull away slightly if she wants to see her best friend reach her breaking point.  
  
  
  
Which she does. And she watches it with a smirk on her face as she chuckles under her breath.  
  
  
  
This is something she knows she won't ever get tired of.  
  
  
  
Feeling Chloe's hands make a mess out of her shirt. Or hair. Sometimes both. Watching the look on her face change the closer she comes to crashing down. Feeling the redhead's walls tighten around her digits while Beca never stops moving and helps Chloe ride out her high. Watching her best friend lose her breath as soon as she's **there**.  
  
  
  
And everything around Chloe just... stops.  
  
  
  
Her brain fills with static and her body jerks as reaches her climax and before she can stop it, she's reaching forward and wrapping her arms tightly around Beca's frame. And as soon as it started, it ended with a half-gasp after she's come down and back to the Bella house. Sitting on her best friend's lap. Straddling her.  
  
  
  
Beca pulls out of the redhead after she **knows** she can, but earning a soft whimper from her best friend nonetheless. And Beca smiles softly. Because this is her best friend.  
  
  
  
 _Her Chloe._  
  
  
  
  
"You look way too proud of yourself. Stop.", it's followed by a rough giggle and it pulls back Beca from her daydream.  
  
  
  
"Can you blame me?", she asks cockily and watches Chloe smirk as she grabs Beca's hand. The one she's been using **inside** her best friend and before she knows it, she feels Chloe's warm breath around the three digits and a sweep of the redhead's tongue, licking herself off the DJ. And she never breaks their eye-contact, and Beca can't look away either. She simply watches, stunned.  
  
  
  
  
Her jaw drops slightly at the sight and she fails to watch the redhead lean over to stop the background music - now that it's safe to do so - and she releases Beca's digits with a slight 'pop' sound that has the brunette blinking ridiculously fast.  
  
  
  
A low chuckle erupts from the back of the ginger's throat and she leans closer to Beca, crashing their lips one more time into a deep and, again, heated kiss. It's passionate too and it's crazy what the two of them are feeling for each other at the moment.  
  
  
  
It's something beyond lust.  
  
  
  
**Way** beyond that.  
  
  
  
It's tenderness and care and love.  
  
  
  
And it's **perfect**.  
  
  
  
So when Chloe pulls away, Beca doesn't even stop herself from pouting and crossing her arms like a stubborn child. The picture turns even funnier when the redhead stands from where she's been sitting down in Beca's lap and starts making her way to the staircase.  
  
  
  
  
_"Not so cocky now, are you?"_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic, pleASE GO EASY ON ME.  
> I also made a video to go with it, check it out. :^)
> 
> » watch?v=aW2V7MS_lW8


End file.
